Soul Eater Vignettes
by FlightlessBird1122
Summary: "What's wrong Maka? Is it too hot in here? You seem a bit… flushed." Maka didn't know when he'd done it but now Soul was behind her. Very close behind her. As the ashen haired boy spoke, Maka could feel his warm breath wash over her throat. She shuddered.
1. 1 through 10

**Soul Eater Vignettes**

A/N-Okay, well I have been sick for a bit and with all of my free time I started the 100 Prompts challenge! So, you can chew on these minis while I write more for After the Fact. Also, I'm gonna post them in tens so one threw ten will be chapter one etc…

*

*

*

**1. Beginnings**

He always knew there was something different about her.

**2. Hours**

"Hey, Soul, what time is it?" asked Maka drowsily. He examined his watch before answering.

"6:21."

"Ehh!? That late! We've got to get home! It's my night for dinner!" She yelled, panicked. Maka began to stand but as she did so Soul grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Just a few more minutes." His eyes were calm, content. A small smile graced her face as she sat back down beside him. Maka laid her head on his shoulder, as the two of them sat. Quietly watching the sun set.

**3. Red**

His eyes scared people. They glowed a bright crimson, driving them away. They had seen many things.

Death

Hatred

And now, because of her, friendship.

Love

Hope

Without Green, Red was nothing.

**4. Pervert**

"Good Morning So-"Maka said merrily as she walked into his room. She stopped dead in her tracks. On the bed was a half-naked Blair on top of a bloody Soul.

"Hentai!!!"

"MAKA-"

"Wait! I can ex-"

"CHOP!"

**5. Friends**

Maka sat on a shady bench as the rest of her friends raced back and forth on the spacey basketball court. She sucked at it so why bother trying when she would much rather use that time to read a good ol' book?

"Hey Maka, why don't you play with us?" asked Black Star.

"We've been over this be-" Maka said as she sat down her book. Suddenly she felt as if she were being lifted. Maka looked down, only to see Black Star's back. "What the hell!?" she said as Black Star started running off with her over his shoulder.

"Have her back by dinner!" Soul shouted bemusedly at Black Star's quickly disappearing back.

"Can do!"

**6. Teammates**

You had to trust your partners. Otherwise you'd die. Your life is in their hands. I could trust _them. _Easily. Harvar, Ox, Kid, Patti, Liz. But Medusa? I trusted her as far as I could throw her and that sure as hell ain't far.

**7. Sunrise**

"Ugg…" Soul said as he sat up in his bed. "I hate mornings." He said, drowsily rubbing his eye. Maka peeked in. When she saw that he was awake a large smile blossomed on her face.

"Hey, Soul let's go to the movies today! We don't have any assignments so…"

"Sure." He said coolly before she ducked out of his room.

I should wake up early more often.

**8. Smell**

I slowly drifted into the kitchen, following the sweet aroma that was coming from within it. On the stove were 11 freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies. I walked over and reached out to grab one. Then Maka came from out of nowhere and hit my hand with her spatula.

I pouted, so she ended up using her weapon to lift a cookie from the baking sheet and hand it to me. I bit it.

Yummy.

After my second bite I realized that she was still standing there, only now she had about half a cookie sticking out of her mouth. I swallowed the rest of mine, then leaned in and bit hers. Maka's face was priceless.

"Hmmm, yours is better."

I was licking my lips as I went back to my spot on the couch.

**9. Sick**

"A-chu!" I woke up. That's weird, Soul never got sick. I got out of my bed and walked over to his room. The moonlight that wafted into his room allowed me to see him clearly.

Sweat was heavy on his face and it looked like he'd been tossing and turning in his bed. I took a chair from by his desk and sat by his bed. Not knowing how else to comfort the sleeping Soul, (pun intended) I took his hand, squeezing it lightly.

**10. Solace**

When I woke up in the morning I found Maka's hand attached to mine, and her head in my lap.

'Maybe that's why I slept so well…'

** ***

** ***

** ***

** A/N- Cool. Thanx for reading! I'll update this one whenever I get some good ideas. My fave was Smell what about you?**


	2. 11 though 20

**Soul Eater Vignettes 11-20**

**A/N- Thanks for all of the reviews and feedback! I'll keep them coming. Oh, and a few of these go together. Can you guess which ones?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

** ***

** ***

** ***

**11. Nightmares**

"Oi! Maka! You've got to get up! Maka!" The Kishin was coming again. It had just thrown Maka about a hundred feet into a brick wall. She didn't want me to get hurt so rather than protecting herself she took the blow. Classic Maka. So now I'm here trying to wake her up before that stupid thing- I'm just going to stop that thought right there. "Maka! Crap!" I picked her up out of the puddle of blood she was making and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the Kishin's blow. Again…and again. WHAM! It hit me and I went flying, dropping Maka in the process. It turned back towards her and fired off one or its deadlier attacks. There was no way I'd be able to make it in time…"Maka……MAKAAAAA!!!"

Then everything went black

**12. Souls**

The glowing red orb slid easily down his throat. He sighed happily before turning back to his meister.

"Why do we do this again? I'm already a Death scythe. We don't _need _anymore." Maka looked at him contemplating.

"What else do we have to do?"

"Hmm…good point. Well I'm always up for a free meal!"

"Free for you, baka!" Maka said, lightly tapping his head with her hand.

**13. Winter**

"Why do you wear that short skirt even when it's so cold?" Soul asked one day. She looked at him funny. Had he really just said that?

"What else would I wear?" Soul shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the TV.

'Sheesh. He never said he minded.'

**14. Square**

People always thought you to be weird if you were different. That unless you fit _their_ definition of cool, you should be excommunicated. Like you had a disease they didn't want to catch.

But in my opinion_ they_ were the weird ones. Each a clone of the last. They were all 2-D, fake, while_ we_ were real. Real opinions, real ideas, not caring what others thought of us, 3-D. We rose above their stupid box.

**15. Choice**

We all handled our lives differently. Each to his own. Every person traveled down a different road. Sometimes, if you were lucky, a new person will come along with you; join you on your road. If only for a while. Only once in a lifetime the person that you are truly destined to be with comes along. But it is up to you whether or not to allow them to.

**16. Dark**

Where there is light there is also darkness. Balance. In a world such as this it is necessary. Even in people. The hearts in even the brightest of humans hold some form of darkness. Whether it be hatred for someone else or a dark deed that can't be forgiven, it's there all the same. Same for those with sinister hearts. Somewhere deep inside there is light. And when they come together there is

Balance.

**17. Road trip**

"Soul, aren't you supposed to go that way?"

"You have the map!"

"Ehh? I thought you had it! Let's just go home!"

"…Which way is that?"

They both sighed in unison. Well when nothing goes right…go left!

**18. Broken**

She watched silently as her family slowly fell apart. Why did they fight so much? Moms and Dads were supposed to love each other, right? Did all families end up like this? As the small blonde girl witnessed her parents exchange angry words for the umpteenth time, she also watched her small family crumble. 'Why is it raining inside?' she thought as the water streaked her cheeks. It's obvious that all those books lied. There are no happy endings; even my own family is plagued by grief. How does one like me find something that does not exist?

**19. Birthday**

It's amazing how much can happen in a year.

12- From hating your life

13- to escaping that life.

14- Finding someone who gets, accepts, and understands you.

15- Becoming a Death Scythe because of that person

16- Figuring out that you love Maka, I mean, that person

17- and finally asking her out and graduating hand in hand with that person.

Yeah. A _lot _can happen in a year.

**20. Drunk**

There was a loud knock on the door. Maka set down her book and went to answer it. On the other side was a clearly irritated Kid trying to hold up a tipsy looking BlackStar and Soul.

"Wha-"

"I found them like this wandering the streets on my way home. I thought I should take him to you so…here I am."

She looked from the 'juiced up' Soul to Kid and repeated this a few times before sighing.

"Fine. Um, thanks for taking him all the way here Kid." She said before closing the door. From the other side she could hear them talking, "Yo~ho, Yo~ho a pirate's life for-"

"SHUT UP BLACK STAR!"

Knock. Knock. Tsubaki left the kitchen and walked over to the front door. There was Kid and BlackStar, safe and sound. She knew BlackStar could be a little…air headed…sometimes but what as up with the singing?

"Kid?"  
"Drunk." Ahh, that explained it. I wonder where he got the beer. Last time he got drunk it was at Soul's 18th birthday. They snuck it in and let's just say it wasn't pretty. The whole time he was yelling at the house plant saying, 'How dare you challenge-hic-the great-hic-Black Star!' then he passed out. I was in for a long night.

"Thanks for bringing him home Kid-kun." Even if he's gonna be throwing up in an hour.

"Yeah,yeah, I'm going home. Bye."

"Ahh! Welcome home Ki-"

SLAM!

"..."

"What's his problem?"

** ***

** ***

** ***

**A/N- Okay! Well, there's the next few. I've decided only to post once I've written the next chapter's worth so that I'm always ahead. I really liked Square and Broken. Also, for the people that like the side characters more I have a bit of BlackStar and Kid in the next chapter :) **


	3. 21 through 30

Soul Eater Vignettes 21-30

**A/N-Thanks for all the support! I'll keep them coming! Btw Applepieyum3 helped me with Luck (she kept stealing my notebook so I ended up just letting her…)**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN!!!**

*** **

*****

*****

**21. Luck**

Here I was, standing in front of the store. 'CLOSED' I had walked all the way here because I _needed_ ramen. How else was I supposed to feed myself?

A slight drizzle touched my nose.

Oh _hell_ no.

It's not going to rain _now!?_ I already lost to Black Star in basketball, ran _all the way_ down here, and now it was going to _rain!? _

The light sprinkle quickly turned into a downpour. I was drenched from head to toe within minutes. It probably looked comical to any onlookers that passed by. Me just standing here soaked, looking longingly at the closed Ichiraku Ramen shop.

_ 'This day couldn't get any worse' I thought bitterly._

_A loud rumble sounded in the distance._

_ Me and my big mouth._

**22. Daydreams**

Kid, Liz, and Patti all lied on the ground staring up at the sky.

"A giraffe!" Patti squealed in excitement, clapping her hands together. Used to her sister's weirdness, Liz merely waved in acknowledgement before turning to Kid.

"What do you think that one looks like?" She was pointing to a very large, fluffy looking cloud that had drifted towards them in the sky. He stared at it intensely for a few seconds before voicing his answer.

"The number 8." She sweat dropped, responding warily.

"Again? That's like the fifth one that 'looked like' the number eight, Kid." He didn't answer; his eyes seemed far away, as if he were dreaming of happy things.

"Ah, sweet symmetry." Kid sighed in contentment.

**23. Blackout**

"Where are you Maka?" Soul called from the kitchen. Suddenly all of the lights had gone out and the microwave that had been cooking his ramen stopped working.

Maka had noticed too since the bright room that she had been sitting in was now pitch black.

"Soul?" She answered quietly from atop her bed. He entered her room, took one look at her scared face, and sighed.

"I'll go get the candles."

Who would've guessed that the great Maka Albarn was scared of the dark?

**24. Rivals**

"Can we keep him?" Maka asked Soul cutely while snuggling the small dog in her arms. He glared at it, then looked back at Maka.

"No way. We don't need _another_ pet. Blair is enough." She pouted. Besides, I don't need _even more_ competition.

**25. Enemies**

The ten foot beast stared down at them, patiently awaiting their next move. The large pre-kishin had already effortlessly blown up two abandoned buildings and destroyed soul's beloved bike. Simultaneously the weapon and meister shared the same thought.

"Run?"

Most definitely.

**26. Parents**

We all sat in a circle. The assignment was to talk about your family. Likes, dislikes, etc… Family life sucks, but it's a class we all have to take once a year to 'learn about ourselves and each other'. Or that's what the hippie counselor said anyway.

Since nobody else decided to talk, Tsubaki spoke up first.

"I have a brother, a mother and a father. I haven't seen them for a while since they are all back in Japan. I think I had a decent relationship with them…" She drifted off, never finishing her statement. Black Star decided to pick up where she left off.

"I didn't know my clan…but I consider you guys family!" He smiled a cheesy grin at us. It went on like that, the spotlight being passed from person to person.

"Family of musicians. It was very strict and I hated it."

"I hate my Papa. He should go die in a corner, but I love Mama!"

"My father is the best there is!"

"Our family died a long time ago."

"My mom…kinda sucks"

After the class we all went to lunch, not at all hungry. They looked at each other for a while before anyone voiced their thoughts.

"That was interesting…"

**27. Sunset**

"Aww! That's so romantic!" Maka squealed as Tsubaki told her about some movie she had talked Black Star into taking her to.

"What's so romantic about some vampire dude watching a movie with a girl that's as much of a bookworm as you?" I chimed in. She glared at me before pulling out said book and slowly advancing toward me.

"You know what's so good about being a 'Bookworm'?" she asked warningly.

"N-no?" I solicited shakily.

"You always have a weapon on you in case some annoying knuckle-head comes along." She answered scarily. "You know what comes next right?" I lowered my head in defeat.

"…Hai…"

"MAKA~"

**28. Sound**

Silence…is a scary thing. Things that you never truly noticed are the loudest in the silence. Nearing footsteps. The humming that could always be heard while she cooked. Even the way that _**she**_ held you as a scythe that no one else could ever copy. Little things that made such a difference. But it was the important things that you had taken for granted…that were the most painful to lose. The sound of her voice. Just once more. The sound of a book page turning. Even a MAKA CHOP would suffice.

"Please. Maka. Wake up damn it!" Soul said impatiently to her, as he sat in the street, a limp Maka in his arms. When she didn't move his panic turned to sorrow. "MAKAAA!" He screamed to the heavens, holding her tighter.

Silence. Is heavy and suffocating. Too much of it can even drive a person to insanity.

**29. Superhero**

Every superhero needs a weakness. Can you guess who was his?

**30. Heart**

"Hit me." A card was added to my hand, giving me a total of 19. I laid them down in front of me daring him to have better. "Beat that." I said confidently. Soul's cocky smile only broadened.

"Not so fast Maka," he sing-songed. Soul threw down his cards. I examined them crossly. He had an Ace and a King.

"Come on!" I yelled in agitation. I had even shuffled the deck in a way that totally made sure he **would not win**. There is no possible way to win Blackjack five times in a row unless you…

"CHEATER!" I screamed while lunging for him.

"No I'm not! You just suck at playing cards!" Soul said from under me. I forced his hands above his head and guess what fell out of his sleeve? The King of Hearts.

"You have five seconds to run." I said menacingly before getting up from on top of him. Even the King of Cool knew that if he didn't want a concussion then he'd better do what I say. Soul ran out the door, forgetting his pants in the process, but rather than follow him I grabbed a book and sad down on the couch. "Strip Blackjack, eh? Maybe we should play again sometime."

*

*

*

A?N- I'm on a roll! REVIEW!!!


	4. Random Songs Challenge

**A/N- So I've been having horrible writer's block for my vignettes lately. I feel kinda bad about not posting though, so I'm gonna put up these as fillers. This was actually for the ten random songs challenge. You have to put your ipod on shuffle and then write something for the song within the course of it. Thx for reading.**

**1. You Found Me: The Fray**

Maka sat at the swing. The rain fell mercilessly, matching her mood. The water that streaked her face was a mixture of raindrops and tears. Parents were supposed to love each other right? How could he do that to her mom? To her?!

"Hey!" She looked up. In front of her was a small boy. He had white hair; no rain soaked his unreadable face due to the black umbrella that he held high above his head. His hand was out for her to take. "Come on."

So she took it.

**2. Singing My Song: Christina Aguilera**

She never quite fit in. Nor did she care. Never wearing the clothes that everyone else wore. There was no make-up to be found on her face. Some wondered why she didn't just do what the others did. It would be so much easier. She would never be teased or have jokes played on her, but then Maka wouldn't be Maka. If she became like everyone else then she'd just be another one of them.

So she held her head high. They might not understand, but that didn't matter. She had her own way of doing things. Her own song.

**3. Animal I have Become: 3 Days Grace**

The insanity was weighing down on me. It was so heavy. Like no matter what I did I wouldn't be able to lift it up. That I'd surely give in to the weight, and fall to the floor. The darkness of it was always trying to engulf you. Every second of every day. Waiting for you to succumb.

Nobody knew. No one understood. You were** alone. **It is scary. I don't want to lose, but I am. Please. Help. The only person who can bring me back. My light, Maka.

**4. Whatever it Takes: Lifehouse**

She looked away. My smile fell. This stupid scar!

stupid!

Stupid!

STUPID!

Ever since I got it she's been so distant. I don't want us to split up. I can't. I couldn't. I need her. "Please! Maka, this has nothing to do with you! If anything it shows my loyalty as your weapon!" She looked at me, sadly tracing the scar that led from my lower stomach to my upper torso.

"I don't want you hurt."

"Please Maka?" I didn't even have to tell her what I was asking for. She knew. She smiled.

"I'll try." Thank God (1)

It was a start.

**5. Teenagers: My Chemical Romance**

We walked through the halls. Everyone stared but we didn't even give it a second thought. This was normal. We had done nothing wrong but still people shied away from us. Teachers and students alike were intimidated, scared. It's okay. We're used to it. Whatever. High school. My favorite.

(Sorry this one kinda sucked)

**6. Trainwreck: Demi Lovato**

"I can't" She looked so heartbroken. It pained me to do so but I couldn't have her in my life. It wasn't worth the danger she was put in by being near me.

"Please?" Her voice cracked; she was already close to tears. Even though I knew that I shouldn't I realized that there was no way I could leave her alone. I was much too selfish.

I grabbed her face, my lips meeting hers. It was quick, chaste, desperate, and so much more all in one but it gave me hope.

Maybe this would work out.

**7. For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic: Paramore**

We stared at the monster. It was_**huge. **_There was no way we could win. But I was no runner. My grip tightened on Soul.

"What are you doing Maka!? There's no way we're fighting that thing!"

"We can do it." He smiled to himself. Same old Maka.

"Fine, I get it. Just don't go off and get yourself killed, kay?" She began running towards the Kishin.

"Yeah, yeah."

**8. Emergency: Paramore**

"Go away!" She shouted from the other side of the door.

"No! Why are you hurt Maka!?"

"It doesn't matter. Just g-go away!" She slid down the door. She couldn't tell him. He'd thinkshe was weak. Everything would disappear. Gone. Just like her parents. There was no way she could. "Just go away. I'm fine." She could feel the heat radiating from his position on the other side of the door.

"Stubborn ass."

"And you love me for it."

She smiled.

**9. The Climb: Miley Cyrus**

Crap! How could I be so foolish? All of our hard work. Gone. Because of me! Soul probably hated me. I glanced at his room from my spot on the couch. I was felling so depressed. I can't believe that we have to start all over again. We were so close! I felt the weight of a familiar hand on my shoulder. I looked up, only to be faced with a pair of deep crimson eyes. Soul. Not exactly the person I wanted to see right about now.

"Its okay, Maka." I looked up, shocked.

"What?"

"It's okay. As long as we remain partners, we'll definitely achieve our goal. No matter how many tries it takes."

(Unfinished)

**10. Our Time Now: Plain White T's**

I took his hand. It was our last night. Graduation. We had done it. We'd gotten through all the years of hormonal teens, all the craziness, even crazier friends, and all of the heartbreak in between. We were finished, and we'd gone through it together. It was kind of weird, not knowing what was going to happen next._** Kid**_ squeezed my hand. (Didn't see that coming huh!!!) As long as we were together, I'd be okay.

**A/N- Hahahaha that was so fun. I admit that I edited them a bit but they were basically written in a minute or so each. Sorry for not having a real update but I can't think of anything for some of the prompts. **

**(1) I hate it when people type Shinigami instead of God. It bugs me sooo much!**

**Number 8 was definitely the best :)**


	5. 31 through 40

** Soul Eater Vignettes 31-40**

**A/N- Sorry for the wait! I have this one and the next chapter done. I'm posting that one tomorrow:D Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'll do my best to keep posting.**

**31. Fire**

"Holy Crap!" Maka yelled. Soul rushed from his room where he had been listening to music, still half naked from his shower.

"What!? Are you okay?" He asked, frantically searching for the threat. There on the couch was Maka, DS in hand

"Nooo! Don't leave! Entei!!!" she pleaded before going into a string of curses directed at the legendary Pokémon. Soul quietly slipped out of the room, pretending he hadn't heard that.

"She is waaay too into that game…"

**32. Lunch**

When they walked into the classroom from lunch, a sloppy grin on Soul's face and Maka's a deep red, everyone looked at them then each other, thinking the same thought in unison.

"So he finally told her?"

33. Spring Break

"We never speak of that again." Maka said as the seven of them stumbled out of the casino.

"Agreed."

"hic-Def-hic-initely."

"Now who's sober enough to drive?"

"…"

"Great."

**34. Snow**

SMACK! The snowball hit him dead in the face. Soul swore loudly. If he ever found out who was throwing these thing he was going to-SMACK!

"Come on Maka! I know you can throw harder than that!" a glaringly familiar voice said.

"I know, but Soul is going to-"

"He's going to what now?" Soul asked menacingly from behind his group of attackers. They all turned toward him in slow motion. Patti began to laugh hysterically before Black Star screamed "Run!" They all scattered. A faint "You'll never take me alive" could be heard in the distance.

The next day they were found soaking wet tied to the school flagpole.

**35. Telephone**

**BEEP**

Maka picked up her phone.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

She opened the text and began to read.

_What should I get Maka for her b-day?_

She read and reread the message. Eventually Maka came to the conclusion that it wasn't meant for her. The device went off again, and though she knew it was probably was from Soul to whoever he was emailing, curiosity got the better of her.

_You're lucky. Tsubaki is easy to shop 4. She'll like whatever you get her. Plus she is super attractive, unlike Tiny-Tits._

Maka was fuming. Unattractive was she!? And her breasts were **NOT THAT** **SMALL**! She was so mad that she clicked the reply button and furiously punched in her message.

Soul's phone beeped, signaling that he'd gotten a text. That was odd since Black Star always took forever to text back. He opened the message. One word stood out in the jumble of thoughts racing through his mind after reading it.

Shit

_We are through you! Maybe you'll be happier with someone with larger breasts. Find a new partner you big JERK!_

**36. Pictures**

"Look at you!" Maka said through laughs. "You were so chubby back then!" Black Star was contributing his own guffaws, which echoed through their apartment.

"Shut up! That was a long time ago." Soul said defensively. The two of them had found a yearbook from back in 8th grade and things had only gone downhill from there.

"I swear this _has _to go on the internet Maka said, hardly choking back her laughter. I lunged at her. I would **NOT** let that happen.

"Shun the nonbeliever! SHUN!!!" Black Star yelled as he jumped out their window, yearbook in hand.

**37. Dispute**

"Wait! Maka, just listen to me!" Soul pleaded desperately. His meister, however, had other plans as she angrily tossed clothes into her striped black and white suitcase.

"No Soul! I'm done listening. We are through! I'm going to find someone who cares about more than just looks. Nothing you do or say will keep me from-" she never finished that sentence since a familiar pair of lips had suddenly crashed into hers. Maka let out a yelp, struggling to push him off. Which only made him hold on tighter. By the time he pulled away she was hardly fighting back, if not responding.

She gasped for air. When Maka had somewhat regained her composure she looked up at Soul, a sad excuse for a glare on her face.

"One kiss isn't going to change my mind, you know." Then he captured her lips again, not even bothering to respond.

* * *

"So how'd things go between you and Maka?" Black Star asked the next day during one of Stein's many dissections. Soul only shrugged.

"Back to normal."

"That was fast."

"Don't doubt my methods of persuasion."

**38. Fixed**

"Perfect!" Kid announced, sighing happily.

"Looks the same to me." Grunts of agreement passed through the group, a look of horror on Kid's face.

"What!? It looks **nothing** like it did before! It was a **whole** centimeter off! Now it is perfectly symmetrical!" He went on and on like that for a while. Nobody cared to listen, but boy did he love to talk.

**39. Bets**

"What's up with Black Star?" Maka asked Tsubaki. He was all the way in the corner of the classroom. That in itself was odd, but the weirdest thing was that he hadn't preached of 'his greatness' at all that day. Or done anything loud and obnoxious for that matter… He must be sick.

"I told him that if he was good I'd give him a kiss." Everyone's mouths dropped. Even Chrona's, and that's saying something.

"He won't make it." Soul stated confidently. Maka glared at him.

"Will too."

"Is that a challenge?"

"One month's servitude?"

"You're on."

**40. Art**

"Here Tsubaki. I drew this in Art class." Black Star said. As an after thought he added, "Isn't it wonderful to get a present from the Great Black Star?" he said walking away, laughing. Tsubaki smiled and took a look at the drawing. It had two badly drawn stick figures sitting on a cloud next to each other. The one labeled Black Star was pointing at some other figures on the ground laughing.

After looking at it for a moment she smiled fondly, putting the paper in her folder.

_At least he tried._

**A/N- I really liked Fixed and Pictures. If you want me to do one on any specific thing then leave it in a review or PM me. I don't go specifically by the list, so I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**~~~karasu~pyon~~~**


	6. 41 through 50

** Soul Eater Vignettes 41-50**

**A/N- Half-way there!!!**

*****

*

**41. Ends**

Kid, no Shinigami-sama, slid on his mask. His last companion, friend, weapon, had just been buried. No one else remained that knew him simply as 'Death the Kid'. They all had left him for that other world called heaven. He had heard it was nice up there. He'd never know if that was true. All he knew was that he had been abandoned by everyone he had grown to know and love, and now there was nobody that would ever know him for him.

Now, he was Shinigami. Kid, along with Liz, had also been buried within that casket.

**42. Weeks**

"How much longer?" Maka complained.

"Two weeks Maka, sheesh. If you couldn't handle the consequences then why'd you take the bet?" Soul asked.

"I thought he would hold out! Love's a powerful thing you know, but I guess boys just don't understand that!" Maka said, sticking out her tongue.

"Well this _boy_ just won one month's servitude for betting against your so called love." At that she turned and walked away. Why fight a pointless battle?

"Bring me some juice while you're up." Soul called from his room. A loud groan erupted from the hall. Okay, _maybe_ it _wasn't _so pointless.

**43. Stories**

The seven of them had all gathered at Kid's house and hang out. Maka, who had been dragged over there, was bored and decided to visit her favorite website.

As she was happily reading stories written by fellow authors, Maka came across a category that she had never seen before.

**SOUL EATER**

Seeing as she knew someone with that exact name, she clicked on it, curious as ever. Maka opened the first story she came upon and began to read. The longer she read the more flushed her cheeks became. Eventually someone noticed and walked over to her.

"Hey Maka, why are you so red?" He asked playfully. Then he caught sight of what she was looking at and began reading over her shoulder. (Yes, actually reading!) After a long minute he finally spoke up. "What's SOMA?" Maka banged her head on the keyboard.

**44. Black**

Everything…everyone….. gone. No longer can I see my friends…family. All I see is black. Consuming me. Did I do the wrong thing in coming here? Would things have gone differently if I had waited for my companions? I guess I'll never know. I'm sorry Maka, Patti, Liz…everyone. In the end, I failed. To succumb so easily, I'm ashamed.

**45.**** Lovers (Valentines Day) **_This one is like a mini one-shot_

I never know what to get people on Valentines Day. What was too much and what was too little. One year I gave all of my guy friends chocolate gift baskets. The entire female student body glared at me the rest of the day. (What can I say? I've got popular friends) Another year I was feeling lazy and only gave Soul a present. Even more glares than last time. I didn't want this year to be a repeat of any of the previous ones, which is what led me to the store, where I have been for the past hour, undecided on what to buy.

After fifteen more minutes of scouring the lanes of candy I decided on everyone's treats. For Kid I got a giant Hershey's bar since they are really good and perfectly symmetrical. Black Star will eat almost anything you give him so he was getting a chocolate bunny. It was hollow though; there was no way I was going to give him any more sugar than necessary. Black Star was already way too hyper. All my other friends were just getting those chocolate coin things that looked like money.

And Soul...? Lately I had been feeling something a bit more than meister and weapon going on between us. I'm not quite sure whether that's a good or bad thing at this point but I knew that this year had to be special. I had considered making my own, but after last year's incident I thought it would be better to just buy something. No need to put the kitchen through that again…

I ended up getting him one of those giant Hershey's Kisses. I'd always wanted to buy one anyway, so why not now? When I got home I stashed the chocolates in a red bag under my bed.

The next day I wore a red and white checkered skirt with a white top that said ' I Heart You' in red and black letters. My ponytails were also done with red bows instead of black. Seeing as I was ready to go I dragged Soul out the door and we rode off to school. The whole day was chaos. The teachers hardly bothered with classes, so that meant that crazed females were running in every which direction to get their chocolates to their destination. I had passed mine out as calmly as I could as I saw everyone. Black Star was especially happy to get his bunny but sad upon finding out it was hollow. Kid especially loved the symmetry of the bar and promised to never eat it, and if he did he'd break it in a very symmetrical way. Everyone else thanked me respectively as they got theirs.

Which only left Soul's. I thought his would be too embarrassing to give at school so I was saving it for at home. Now I was kind of regretting it since Soul had about a mountain load of candy in front of him from all the girls that liked him. 'Oh well I can't do anything about it now'.

When we got home everything went like normal: TV, homework, dinner. Then as I was getting ready to go to bed, I snuck into his room and dropped off his candy and card. I took a moment to admire it, but then hurried back when I heard Soul beginning to get out of the shower.

**[______Back in Soul's Room________]**

I stepped out of the shower, a towel hanging from my neck and my red pajama pants hanging loosely from my waist. I crossed the hall and entered my room. I didn't notice it at first but as I sat on my bed I spotted a white medium sized box on my desk with a red card underneath it. I went over to it and brought it back to my bed, ripping open the card as I did so.  
**  
****Dear Soul,**

Happy Valentines Day! I know you don't like mushy holidays but I had  
to get you something. Anyway, thanks for being MY weapon instead of  
all of those other girls!  
Love,

**Maka**

Ha, who knew she was so possessive? And here I was sulking all day because I thought she didn't get me anything. I set the card back down, exchanging it for the box. I hurried through the wrappings, curious as to what she got me. When I finally saw it I almost laughed. A giant Hershey's Kiss! Classic Maka. The box was covered in XOXO. I opened it and bit off a piece before going to bed.  
'Yummy...'

**46.**** Paint**

Patricia Thomson really loved Art class, and though she liked other classes like gym and anything that Professor Stein taught it was still her favorite. It was a place where she could let out her inner creativity and shine above the rest. Even the over-achievers like Maka and Ox. Every day she would prance in like the wonder student she was and then get right down to work.

By the end of the period she would have gone above and beyond the criteria. Usually finishing up to three giraffes or so. Though Patti loved giraffes like they were family, after weeks of making the same thing (Giraffe paintings, giraffe figurines, etc) Marie-sensei did eventually ask her to branch out. Try something new. So that she did. By the end of the week she had gone through birds, dogs, cats. You name it she tried it, and even though it was fun trying new things, Patti only got one thing out of the experience: Giraffes kicked all those other animals' asses.

So when Patti came in on Monday and began pulling out the black and yellow clay like she had done so many times before, everyone sighed in defeat. You can't win a losing battle...

**47. Too Much**

Since she could remember, Chrona had been scared and alone. Though she did have Ragnarok all he did was criticize and hit her, which wasn't much of an improvement from her previous status. Now she was _beaten,_ scared and, alone. All her life she had been scared into doing things she knew wasn't right by a mom that was truly anything but. Due to living in solitude for so much of her life Chrona had never really learned how to deal with people and (for the most part) didn't care to learn. So when her…mom…ordered her to spy on the only people she had ever truly interacted with she didn't know how to deal with it.

Inside loud protests were being shouted at the person who dared to voice such a thought. Fear, denial, and some form of happiness swirled around angrily in the pit of her stomach, making her feel a new kind of sick. The type that you felt when you know you've done something very wrong or something of the sort was going to happen. But being the fearfully soft spoken girl she was not a lick of what was going on inside her passed her lips. Only a soft whimper was released once the cruel lady had left the room.

She didn't want to have to do it. Deceive her only friends. She knew what it was like to feel betrayed and heartbroken. But what other option did she have? If she did not listen to her mother, where else would she go? What would she do? It was all too much to comprehend, so Chrona crept into a corner of the room and cried like the little girl she truly was. It was all too much to deal with.

**48. Touch**

I just LOVE to feel things. Maybe it's because of my being a cat, but it doesn't make a difference to me. Blair-tan would touch _everything_ if she could! Soft carpets, fuzzy hair, smooth granite, the list goes on and on. I also just_ adore_ touching people though! Fat people (so squishy!), tall people, short people! It's just sooo fun. Only…people don't like it when Blair-tan touches them. I get shooed and sometimes even kicked. On a lucky day the guy just gets a nosebleed and runs away…I don't see what the problem is. I'm not doing anything wrong…right?

But that's why I love Spirit! He lets me touch him all I want and doesn't care. He may not be fat but it's much better than nothing. It's only bad because sometimes Maka walks in while we're touching and gives me that 'You are so dead' look. I avoid her for a while after that…

**49. Rain **

Soul sat on the couch, staring out the window, though not quite seeing anything. Some people liked when it rained but he just couldn't settle down while it did. Especially during a storm such as this. Maybe it was because of his background. Since he was young, music had been drilled into him. Rhythm, notes, scales were all second nature, but the rain had none of those. It was sporadic; there was no pattern or pace. Just random droplets hitting the ground in random places that just happened to make a sound.

It was pure torture. He needed the stability that music granted him. The sheet music told him what came where and what to do next. He used that course in his everyday life and though he knew it was silly and childish, Soul couldn't stop himself from being unsettled while the moisture rained down from it's dark haven in the sky. He had always been like that though, and Maka always took that as her cue to make two cups of hot chocolate with everything on it. She'd take his over to him, while she sat down next to his still figure, as calm as ever. Then he'd always smile to himself and think "At least some things never change".

**50. Diamond**

There are lots of people in the world. So many that it made searching for** one** nearly impossible. Especially when you didn't know who you were looking for. You'd try different people out, one by one. Each less worthy than the last and when you go your separate ways friends are always there to cheer you up with their usual mantra. "There are other fish in the sea" or "You deserved someone better, anyway". It helped, but in the back of you're mind the same questions lingered,"Will I ever find them?" The person that I've been searching for?

Days would pass fruitlessly, turning into weeks and years. You feel that it will never come, the day that person arrives. Then it happens. You don't know what of how but you sense it. You sense them. Somehow, their presence alone seems to calm and excite you at the same time. The waiting was over, you had found the diamond in the rough.

*

*

*

**A/N-** These were way longer than usual, but I enjoyed writing them! :D I put like every character but Tsubaki in this one(sorry) so I'm pretty happy bout that. I absolutely _**adored **_Too Much! Even though I don't really like Chrona I felt I was neglecting her…Tell me your favorites! I like feedback. REVIEW


	7. 51 through 60

Soul Eater Prompts 51-60

**51. Heritage**

I didn't see my parents often. We were never very close anyway, but if there was anything that I remembered about them, would reference them with it would be marriage. I remember that one subject being drilled into me since birth and though I didn't take it as seriously as they did, I still held it to a high standard and didn't take it -anything near- lightly. Though my family wasn't strict, as most Japanese families were, they did have one rule that they felt important enough to share with their shy little daughter with no promise whatsoever: Bring him home before you get married.

I'd never given much thought to it, since I'd never been in any kind of serious relationship, but as my weeks and months with Black Star turned into years I began to think more and more about it.

"Maybe I should pay them a visit…"

**52. Fairytale (mini-oneshot. It's a little confusing but it's like going into the past/telling a story)**

One night the child of Death was beckoned to by his father, bribed if you will by the promise of a tale rivaling all tales and a bedtime story surpassing all others. Like the good boy he was, the small child climbed up onto his father's lap and looked expectantly at his face, waiting for the story to begin.

A deep sigh sounded before any words touched Death's lips, showing how hard this was for him. However, he still felt that this was necessary, for a boy must know about their mother.

"Kid, this is the story of a beautiful woman who was braver and stronger than anyone I know. She means a lot to me and she would have meant a lot to you too. If only…" He choked on his words and it was a few minutes before he started again. "Well…you'll see. I came across her when I was in high school. I was a meister in need of a weapon and we were all at one of those silly parties where freshmen get to know each other. About halfway through I spotted her and, being anything but shy, I walked right up to her and asked her if she wanted to dance. I later found out that her name was Kirari as we talked and laughed. She was a very happy person. Energetic to say the least and she had a sparkling smile that fitted her name oh so well. We instantly clicked." He gazed into space as he told the story lost in his memories of a better, happier time and place. Kid sat and, despite his age, took in every word his idol and father spoke silently vowing to never forget it.

"We became partners and all throughout high school we were the best of the best. The best partners, the best friends, and in our last year at my father's academy we finally started dating. The next couple years we kept dating and I even turned her into a Death weapon. By now we were around twenty or so and I loved her -more than anything in the world- so I decided to finally ask her to marry me. She accepted (lots of screams and Oh my Gods were involved) and we were probably the happiest people in the world at that time.

What I didn't know though was eventually the reason for her…" He broke off, not willing to finish such a sentence. "If she had told me _maybe_..maybe she would still be here today. After our marriage I found that she wasn't as energetic as usual. I asked her repeatedly what was wrong and time and time again she would answer nothing. Then she got hurt on a mission. It wasn't much -hardly anything to worry about- (and that was coming from her overprotective husband) but it was too much for her. She was taken to the hospital where I paced frantically in the lobby (they wouldn't let me see her) for too long. Much, _much_ too long before a man in a long white coat finally came to tell me what was wrong." If Death could cry he would have been bawling by this point in the story, even after so many years.

"He said that she had something called 'Black Blood in her system and that was probably why that minute scratch was so painful for her. Then he mentioned that it could be harmful to the baby and that there was no way of removing the blood from her system. Though he kept talking I was still stuck on baby.

Since when was she pregnant? But as I pieced together all of the evidence, it all made sense. Long trips to the bathroom in the morning, excessive eating, drowsiness… How did I not catch it sooner? I don't know, but around that time I zoned back into the doctor's monologue just in time to catch the end of it. "If the black blood continues to spread the baby will die, but if we take the child out before that happens it might live with minimal side effects. The only issue is that there's a high probability that in her weakened state she won't live through the child birth."

"What kind of options are those?" Is what I thought right then. Either my child that I just found out about will die or the love of my life would die. I rushed to go see her and what I saw broke my heart.

Her curly brown hair was matted from sweat and she lay limp on the small white bed, tangled in the see of sheets. Her golden eyes flew open once I took her hand and they twinkled. We had a silent conversation with our eyes and eventually I just had to ask out loud.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She could hardly speak and when she answered her voice was hushed.

"I didn't want you to worry."

She was truly the most selfless person anyone would ever meet.

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"Yes…eventually." I sighed. In her language that meant no.

"So what are we planning to do about this?" I softly touched her stomach. "We can't let it die but what about you. You're much more important."

"We save him obviously! He is my child and I refuse to let him die while I'm still alive, plus I'm probably going to die pretty soon anyway. I can feel the blood sapping my strength." She said it like it was okay, a fate that she had already accepted. "His name is Death the Kid but I want you to find every nickname possible to make that a happier name!" She flashed me a grin. I tried to smile but everything was happening so fast. I had known Death since I was born and I had never had an issue with it, but as I sat there listening to here go on about things that needed to be done once she was gone I was engulfed with sadness. It swallowed me up and all I could do was sit there and gaze at her.

The doctor from earlier walked in and asked in a soft voice, "Have you made your choice?" Kirari smiled before stating that she wanted them to save her child. The doctor began to move her onto a gurney and I finally managed to choke out a sentence. "You know I love you right?" She smiled again in response and then whispered fiercely "Take care of my son, while I'm away!"

The God of Death looked down at his child -their child- sadly before continuing. "Those were the last words I ever heard her say. She died that night, but don't think she died in vain Kiddo! You have to live a happy life. No regrets, kay?" He looked down at the small boy lovingly. Kid's wide eyes were twinkling, a trait he'd inherited from her, and he nodded animatedly before hopping down from his perch on his father's lap. As Death watched his son waddle away he smiled. Though he still mourned over his dead wife her decision was one that he respected and it made him love his son all the more. So,_ so_ much more…

**53. Backbone **

Personally, I always felt that being a weapon didn't suit me. Even after meeting Kid, my opinion didn't change. If anything it became more pronounced.

Patti had always been the childish, fearless, hardcore one. Kid was the…well…OCD one, plus he was Shinigami-sama's son. And me? I was just the scaredy-cat one that had smaller breasts than her sister. (according to Kid)

I grew up fighting, but when it came down to it I was just a softy. I never shot if I didn't have to and spiders scared me half to death, but if this was what I had to go through to stay here, with all of my friends and family, then I'd try to endure it. Because when push comes to shove they're all you've got.

**54. Books**

Its amazing how something as simple and plain as a book can be viewed in so many different ways. Some consider them a blessing bestowed upon them from the heavens themself. Aka the bookworm(s). The kids (girl) who loves to learn and reads them like they were their (her) saving grace in a dark despicable world.

But then there are people like me. Anyone close to said bookworm would agree as well that books were dangerous objects to be wielded by equally short- tempered and dangerous people. I in particular have had so many of them smashed into my skull for various reasons over the years that it was inevitable that some kind of brain damage would eventually pop up. Actually liking someone like that? Psssh, I must have something wrong with me...

So from what you've read there's obviously some sort of controversy over the topic. But it all comes down to one question: Books. Good or Evil?

Personally if you ever asked I'd say evil but deep down I know that it's the wielder that makes the book attack me and even then I wouldn't say they (she) was evil. I know that they (she) would say good. Only people like myself would state evil and even though I can forgive those same books for causing me severe head trauma I absolutely hate them for taking up all of MY bookworm's time and stealing them (her) away from me [Even hitting me] I still can't bring myself to even dislike such a person. No matter how much I try...

**55. Magnets**

The lights slowly began to dim and the movie began, merely a bright glow in front of them. Though Maka and Soul had chosen a movie they both knew they'd like to go to but for some reason neither of them could concentrate on the flashing screen and loud noises.

The second the light had gone out it was as if some giant magnet had been turned on, willing them closer. If the sparks traversing through their bodies weren't proof of their need to touch the other, the deep blush that tainted their faces certainly would have given them away.  
The whole movie was spent trying to avoid contact (like the classic hands in the tub of popcorn thing) and fighting off their urges, so when the movie screen turned black once more and the lights flickered back on, they both sighed in relief.

They had dodged this bullet, but who knew when they may slip and do something that they might…or might not…regret.

**56. Why?**

"Why do you like me anyway!" Kim yelled at Ox. He looked at her, not even batting an eye at her question.

"Because there is no one else like you. You are strong and beautiful and_ Kim_." He answered. She truly didn't know what to say to that. So, rather than answering, she marched right past him and out of the room.

Though that was her excuse at the time, surely the blush that stained her cheeks stated otherwise…

**57. Kryptonite**

If you ever noticed, all great heroes had some _greater _weakness. Shinigami couldn't leave Death City, Miroku can't suck in bees, and apparently Soul can't win when it comes to Maka. She would unleash the force of her thick eyelashes and then BAM! One hit K.O to his resolve. Even in battle he'd plead with her to be careful and then what would she do? Go and almost get herself_ killed_ by some crazed monster, leaving him to save her. Then, as if that weren't enough, she'd hit _him _with a book afterward for being reckless.

No appreciation whatsoever! But he knew that given the decision again he'd do the same thing a hundred times over if it meant that she would stay safe.

**58. Monday**

Mondays

Soul groaned. He had a really bad migraine which only worked to fuel his bad mood. Maka had come into his room preaching her usual morning call along with a "Don't you just love Mondays?" If it was anyone but her then he'd think they were just being sarcastic, but it was her so he just threw a pillow at the door that she had closed only moments before.

It had been a few minutes since then and he was still in the bed. There was no way he was getting back to sleep, so he settled for staring at his stark white ceiling. He glanced at the clock; 7:15. School started at 7:45. Which meant he'd better get up since he'd already need to rush to make it there on time. After another loud groan he shoved his covers onto the floor and trudged over to his closet. After examining it for a moment, he remembered that he had destroyed his favorite outfit during the mission they'd had last week.

He meant to buy it again this weekend but he'd been tired and lazy. Soul kept telling himself that he'd do it tomorrow and next thing he knew, it was Monday morning. Since he wasn't able to wear his usual outfit, consisting of maroon pants and a black and yellow zip-up jacket, he decided on a blue T-shirt that read 'I hope something Eats you' and some black pants. It wasn't awesome, but it would have to due for today.

After he went through all of his morning rituals Soul rushed into the kitchen. On the table was a piece of toast and a note. He picked up the piece of toast and stuck it in his mouth, devouring the whole thing in one bite. Then he slung his book bag over his shoulder (as cool people often did) and ran out the door. Maybe if he ran fast enough he could still make it…

He had less than a minute to get inside that classroom. He couldn't afford another tardy. The last time he got one Stein said he'd give him an after school detention the next time he walked in late. The bell was probably going to ring soon, but he was so close! Just a little bit further aaaannnddd…safe! The door closed right behind him, Stein's shadow hampering the light of a well played victory.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Evans." Then he directed his voice towards the class. "Everyone, please take out you're pencils. Today you will be taking the chapter test for this unit, which counts for sixty percent of your grade." Nobody looked surprised by that. Even Black Star wasn't very frazzled. Was he the only one that didn't know about this! For what seemed like the millionth time today, Soul sighed. As he walked to his seat, Soul pulled out Maka's note from earlier, beginning to read.

Soul,

I already left for school. We have a really big test today and I don't want to be late. Eat the toast so you aren't brain dead when you take it.

Good Luck,

Maka

One thing went through his mind after reading it: I. HATE. Mondays!

**59. Thanks**

I looked up at his outstretched hand, open and ready for the taking, from my place on the damp dirty ground.

"Thanks" I whispered before taking his hand and pulling myself back up. He nodded almost inaudibly, before we turned back to the harsh, winding road; stepping back into our usual stride.

**60. Cause and Effect (I got this idea after reading Repairing a Broken Soul by ****Narusaku1357****)**

Every time something -anything- meaningful (by his book) happened between us I could hear the quiet 'click' that was the realigning of his soul. I could see it when even he himself couldn't, the broken shards that were once his soul. He was so used to locking it up, protecting himself from others, that by now it was so hard to reach him that nobody bothered to try.

It took me exactly three weeks to begin to get through to him. Even then I still had to practically bribe him! Now we are on better terms. The occasional laugh (his sounds like rough wind chimes clinking together) and if I'm lucky I'll get a smile before the day's end. But my true goal is to, if only a little, help to repair his soul. I've seen a part of him that is so different from what everyone else sees.

He is nice and actually pretty protective. (who knew!) His birthday in on December fourteenth; I figured that with his family background he would have been used to extravagant parties and tons of people but when I baked him a small cake that read 'Happy Birthday Soul!' in sickeningly sweet white icing that night I heard the indistinct 'click' that told me that I might have been wrong.

It's gone on like that for as long as I've known him. Me saying or doing something seemingly insignificant before the small noise that was this heart and soul unfreezing could be heard to my ears alone. It was that single noise that drove me on, because each little 'click' was part of the bigger picture that was saving Soul Eater Evans. From himself, from his past, but mostly making him see that life wasn't as hard when you had a friend by your side.

**A/N- Holy smokes! 3,096 words! That's a LOT of words for vignettes. Most of these were short storyish but I hoped you liked them:) I liked Backbone and Cause and Effect the best. What about you?**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N -Sorry for the wait guys. My Word crashed and before that I was having a major writer's block. So whenever my word gets back up I'll update:) I really hadn't gotten any reviews for a while anyway. But if you did review then I will get around to replying soon, so thank you:) **

** Please check out my poll! It asks if you want me to expand on any of the vignettes I've done. Like make them a one shot and if you want me to write for specific couples that i haven't touched in a while.**

**I appreciate your patience and your thoughts.**


	9. 61 through 70

**Vignettes 61-70**

A/N- I'm back! Thanks for not hating me...yeah:)

* * *

61. Insides

Kid stared. And stared. And stared some more.

There was gallons of blood on the ground; tons of it. Then he could see Liz lying against an equally bloody wall in the corner. Patty was sprawled on the ground, practically drowning in blood. Now that he thought about it, practically every one of his friends were in the red- washed room.

What were they doing in there?

They all seemed to be sleeping soundly, though no breath escaped their lips. He finally decided that there wouldn't be blood if nobody was hurt but before finding whoever needed help, he'd wake up his friends. Kid ran over to Maka, who happened to be closest, and shook her. No reaction. "Come on Maka. You have to wake up." He lifted her back up off of the crimson soaked floor. After a few minutes of shaking her and attempting to rouse her from unconsciousness he checked her pulse. Nothing. No heartbeat, no pulse, no breathing. Maka was dead. Kid dropped her in horror. Her limp body fell back to the floor lifelessly, making a plop in the bloody pool beneath her.

He looked down at his reddened hands. They were shaking. How could Maka be dead! She was Maka! He scanned the room. They all looked as she did; cold and lifeless. He ran over to Liz. Kid may have been too late for Maka but maybe he could still save Liz. His partner. His best friend. Was dead. Person after person he checked them praying, hoping that they might still be alive. His father's words echoed in his mind.

_"The life of a Shinigami is long and lonely."_

He wished he were capable of dying. Where was the point in living if you had nobody to share life with? Kid clenched and unclenched his trembling hands. He just wanted to hit something, anything. Before this year he'd made sure not to make any friends since they'd surely die in the end. But now, now he was surrounded by people that knew him on the inside and saw past his love for symmetry. He traded anger for grief; sinking to the floor. Dry sobs escaping his lips, though no tears left his eyes. As he scanned the hopeless room once again more cries racked his body.

Now he truly knew what it meant to be a Shinigami.

**62. Months**

Nine months. That's all the time it took to have a baby. She still remembered the color of the test. It had turned blue, meaning she was pregnant. She couldn't even think about killing something so helpless, so abortion was certainly out. But how would she tell him?

That was the million dollar question. One month turned into two and soon it had been nearly three months of mood swings and morning sickness. Even BlackStar wasn't a complete idiot. He was bound to realize something was up eventually. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him it was just…hard, you know? Telling your boyfriend that you're pregnant isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to do.

So she procrastinated, choosing instead to drown her troubles in chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, as was her current obsession. She heard the front door close. In a vain effort to remain somewhat inconspicuous Tsubaki continued watching T.V. He walked into the room and sat down across from her, just looking at her. Finally, he spoke up. "Are you okay?" Tsubaki just smiled back at him sadly.

"Of course Black Star, why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked. Then I remembered the words Maka had spoken to her on the phone, just a few days prior.

_"He's going to find out eventually, so you might as well tell him father than waiting for the inevitable."_

It was true. He already seemed suspicious and she'd surely start showing soon.

"Well, okay I guess that you know you best but if there's anything wrong, tell me okay? You've been acting odd for a while now so I just figured..." He trailed off, looking away embarrassed. I took a deep breath in, knowing that if I didn't tell him now I never would, so I drew on some courage and opened my mouth.

"Bl-black Star?" I mumbled. Immediately his eyes were on me and I offered him a weak smile. "We need to talk."

**63. Green**

They each stepped off of the rollercoaster differently.

Black Star jumped off merrily screaming something akin to praise at its engineers. Soul coolly, a neutral smirk on his face. Tsubaki looked bright, although a bit frazzled from the wind, and Maka?

She took extremely slow steps; for fear that she'd lose her footing since the world was spinning much faster than normal. Her stomach lurched and her hand flew to her mouth almost as fast as her legs took her to the trashcan. Eight minutes later she shakily walked over to the nearest water fountain and rinsed her mouth, popping in a mint afterward. "Ugg, my head hurts…" Maka moaned as she walked back towards the group. She'd known that it was a bad idea to go on that ride. "Stupid Soul. Knows I hate roller coasters," she muttered darkly.

As Maka walked by Soul she, and instead of her usual book, hit the back of Soul's head with her hand. "Stupid boys."

"What did I_ do_!" Soul yelled, nurturing his new bruise. She just glared and continued towards Tsubaki.

**64. White Day**

"Maka! Can you come here?" I sat on the couch in the main room, a hint of nervousness in my features. She stopped behind the couch, stooped down, and laid her arms along the back of it before shooting me a curious look.

"Soul?"

I looked back at Maka, simply admiring her. The way her jade eyes sparkled even in the dimmest of lights. How she was totally comfortable around me, as I with her, unlike most people. She leaned towards me expectantly, waiting for what I had to say. However, it wasn't the words that mattered here.I slowly lifted my hand, letting it brush along the coutures of her face as I took her in. This was Maka Albarn. My friend, meister, and most valued person. The girl who threw books at everyone, and made me buy tampons and chocolate during her time of the month. But she's also the girl who fights for me and understands me. The girl that claims to love me.

Her cheeks were pink but she remained silent, allowing me this. My hands roamed slowly and purposefully, exploring this person, this amazing person. Once I finished her face, with a brush of her lips, I went to her hair. It was down and I'd always liked it better that way. Easier for you to run your hands through. After a while Maka closed her eyes giving into the sensations. My hands slid down her slim, skillful arms before taking her hands in mine and squeezing them.

"Maka?" I breathed quietly. I was ready to tell her but, when I looked down at her face, she was sleeping. Peacefully, which didn't come often for her. I just smiled before leaning back to get comfortable. "I love you Maka." Soul murmered as he stretched, because sometimes the only way to protect someone you love is to let them know you care.

**65. Fire and Ice **

"What changed Stein?" Marie asked as they ate dinner at the table. Like most other things in his house, it was bolt shaped and the color of cold metal. Marie, however had embraced this fact. Since she had come, the dreariest and creepiest of Steins rooms seemed just a bit brighter than Stein himself seemed a bit more down to Earth. Lately though his progress had taken a turn for the worse. He seemed more irritable and work prone and... herself suspected Medusa had something to do with it but what better way than to find out from the source?

After the question was asked, it stayed up in the air. Just hanging there awkwardly. Stein just stared at her, this crazy expression on his outer shell looked so far gone but his eyes, if you looked long enough you could see the sincere, smart person that he truly was begging for help. For her help. The insanity had already spread too far and he no longer had the will to help himself. Marie's face saddened, one of her best friends was calling out to her and who would she be if she didn't do everything in her power to return the call?

That was a week ago

Now she found herself in front of Medusa's office. The sinister woman was the only explanation for Stein's illness-which was getting worse. Only a witch would be able to pull off such a heinous act virtually undetected. "Why what a surprise! Marie-san? To what do I owe this visit?" Medusa had opened her door just as Marie went to knock, catching the Death Scythe off-guard. She glared for a moment at the witch before snapping back at her.

"Cut the crap, Medusa! What did you do to Stein!" She shot at her. Medusa's smile only broadened, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Why whatever do you mean?" She asked falsely. Sick of the games, Marie fisted infuriating woman's shirt, their faces inches apart.

"I swear that if you even look at Stein again, you'll have hell to pay. If you think about touching him, or any of my students for that matter, I'll personally make sure you are never allowed in her again. By force if necessary." She spat through her teeth. Marie began to back away, glaring at the nurse all the only smiled and waved before walking back into her office and shutting the door. This battle may have been over but the games had only just begun.

**66. After the fact**

"Soul," Maka whispered, "what are you want to do when you graduate? We only have a few more months before..." she drifted off, unable to finish her sentence. They had both been dreading that day on their calender.

December 4

Graduation day. It would be wonderful to be able to do what they wanted and be done with school but there was one small complication. Their partnership. Once you graduate, especially for Death Scythes like Soul, you no longer have partners. Just a bunch of random meisters that know nothing about you and cry when wielding you becomes impossible. Soul was stuck. As a Death Scythe he couldn't leave the city, but Maka was. He wanted to be wherever she was. Protecting her from herself and anything else that threatened her, but he couldn't do that from miles and miles away. His heart broke at the thought of their relationship dwindling to that of her parents'.

"I don't know. I guess I can't go far but," he sighed in exhasperation, running his long fingers through his pale locks, "it's hard for me to consider the possibility of working with anyone but you. When I do it's like my body reacts and I feel the overwhelming need to throw up." Soul shuddered at some memory going through his head. Looking up at Maka through his bangs. "What are you going to do Maka?" he asked, if only to divert the attention from himself. She looked out the window, bright and sunny as it was, as she answered.

"I was thinking of traveling. I've never really seen too many places other than Death City. It was gorgeous in Paris and I've always wanted to go back there." Her happy tone died off and she grew quiet, hopeful. "Besides, I may be able to find Mama. I haven't seen her in so long and the letters stopped coming ages ago."Soul was looking down, eyes hidden by his hair, his expression shocked. She was leaving. Maka wanted to leave him and it was amazing how that thought never crossed his mind. He hated being tied down like he was but not once had he considered her not staying too.

"You're leaving?" Soul whispered. She looked sad but he could only imagine why.

"Yeah. I wish you could come. I'll probably be lonely." she commented sadly. Soul looked at her hands, fisted in her lap, and took them into his own. It wasn't fair. All he wanted was to be with Maka. Now even she, his saving grace, was being stripped from him.

"When are you leaving?" Soul inquired of Maka. Hopefully they still had some time left before they were seperated.

"The day after graduation." It was September. He let out the breath he'd been holding. He still had a while. But a couple months was nothing compared to how long he really wanted to spend with her. Soul pulled Maka towards him, his arms engulfing her small frame.

"I'm going to miss you." he whispered into her hair. She sighed.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" His hold tightened around her, unwilling to let her go.

"Only if you promise not to forget me." Like he could ever.

"Deal."

**67. Not Enough**

Sometimes he felt as if there were some kind of timer. A countdown to when Maka would find out. Everyday he lived as Soul Eater would only make her angrier when she finally found out who he was. The first time she shook his hand, he knew that she was different than the rest of them. Soul became a weapon to start fresh and being with Maka and living as her weapon, her protector was more than worth it. However, there was an inkling of a doubt.

A fear that once she found out about his family, about how he lied about his past, she wouldn't want him anymore. As Soul Eater he was free to live and love and do whatever else he wanted to do. As Soul Evans he was a music prodigy that was chained to the household, a born slave, with no freedom or rights. There was a reason why he didn't like playing the piano for her or dancing at parties. It just struck too close to home. It was just so much like what he'd worked so hard to escape from. So similar to his other life.

There was no doubt in his mind about whether living with Maka was the right choice or not but she was smart. One day she'd make the connection. And he could only hope that day wouldn't come too soon.

**68. Thanksgiving**

Each year the seven friends met up at a different house every year for each holiday. Soul got Halloween, Tsubaki got Christmas, Liz and Patti got Independence Day, BlackStar got April Fools, and Kid got St. Patrick's day. Leaving Maka with Thanksgiving. Every year she'd slave over the hot stove to cook the perfect meal for her friends. She always complained afterward but everyone knew she didn't mind since she loved her friends. They didn't see each other too often anymore but at every holiday they met up to celebrate together. This was hers and she just wanted the day to be perfect.

"What am I grateful for?" Maka repeated to herself. Tsubaki had started the tradition a few years back that, before they ate, each would state something they were grateful for. "I'm grateful for my Papa's gullibility because without it, this dinner would've been crashed years ago." she finally stated, happy with her statement. It usually just went around the table so Maka didn't bother asking the next person.

"I'm grateful for the overwhelming symmetry in your house Maka." Kid proclaimed proudly. Every year she had him move everything to his liking so that he could sit down and enjoy himself rather than fretting over bad symmetry the whole night.

"I'm grateful for Kid because without him we'd still be in the slumps and never would have met you guys." Liz said, Patti nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm grateful for Maka's good cooking because I always feel bad when I have to lie about eating the toxic waste you call food Black Star." Soul commented on his turn. Maka just rolled her eyes before looking to the next person. "You're such an idiot Soul." She commented dryly. Black Star, of course, was too busy stuffing his face to notice Soul's jab.

"Oi, Black Star, say something already!" Patti called after a minute or so of watching him eat. He looked up for a split second before turning back to his food, mumbling something about how he was grateful for his family.

"Well, I'm grateful for my second family, you guys, and how we've all really stuck together, even after high school." They all nodded their heads to that. The seven of them really were a family and there's nothing more precious than that.

**69. Cat (Couldn't think of anything...)**

Blair was a good cat.

She never ever did anything bad (by her standards) and always came home at a reasonable time (two A.M).Her masters were nice to her (especially Soul) and Maka was so much fun to hang out with! They'd look at bras and lingerie. Maka never buys anything but Blair knows he likes to go. All girls do!Soul always let her sleep with him when she comes home because sleeping alone is lonely! In the morning Maka always gets mad at him but that's because she's jealous. Maka wishes her relation ship with Soul were like Blair's. The club is fun and Spirit is nice but Blair loves her family the best!

**70. Persistance**

The first time Ox had asked her "Will you go to the winter ball with me?" it was cute. She'd laughed and politely turned him down. But once was enough for her and frankly this was getting ridiculous.

"Kim, will you go to the ball with me?" was painted messily in Ox's boxy handwriting on a banner that hung all across the front of Shibusen. As people walked up to the school they'd stop, read, and stare at her. Once they finished that they'd either 'aww' or break out into fits of laughter. She was going to kill him! Kim found the baldy in Professor Stein's classroom talking to Harvard and Killik abou some homework assignment they obviously didn't care about. When he spotted her at the door though he hopped up from atop his desk and greeted her as if he hadn't hung a giant embarassing poster across the front of the school building.

"Why Kim, my love, what brings you here?" he asked, approaching her. She glared.

"Only the banner you hung up." He actually had to think a minute before he recalled what she was talking about.

"Which one?" She visibly paled.

"There are more?" That meant more humiliation, mortification, and overall torture. What was he thinking!

"Yeah, well you read them didn't you? Did you change your mind?" His eyes were so hopeful that she almost felt bad turning him down so instead she settled for a facepalm.

This boy would never learn, but you had to give him points for his persistance.

**A/N-Thirty more! I'm going to be so sad when I'm done:( If you have time, reviews always make my day. Thx to: HeadlessLucy and PopRockz for reviewing my last chapter and  
practically every chapter before that! I love you guys 8D)**

**I know I've been on hiatus forever buti'm going to try to get this finished before i go to London in December! Thank you for sticking with me guys:) **


	10. 71 through 80

**A/N-These took forever to write but I love them all to death:)**

******Vignettes 71-80**

**71. ****Impossibility**

My hand tingled, practically numb from the lack of blood flow to my fingertips. I'm sure Soul's were as well, but I couldn't bring myself to loosen my grasp. He was my anchor, keeping me rooted where I stood, frozen rather than falling to the perpetual Earth.

There would be no getting back up.

Soul squeezes my hand. I'm sure he can hear the erratic beating of my heart. How my soul feels the need to collapse in on itself. He just knows these things after working together for so long. I can tell by how fiercely his hand holds mine and the protective stance he takes before me because I am so obviously _not_ okay.

Dead.

Kami Albarn was dead. The woman who it had been my goal to surpass my entire life. The person who left me, a baby, alone with my good for nothing father. My mother. I had hardly gotten to know her and now I never would. Another ax swung our way, landing centimeters from where I'd been not five seconds ago. I couldn't afford distractions. Not here on the battlefield at least. I would not be my mother, abandoning those who need me. Cowards are not my type of people; I couldn't do that to Soul.

He needs me. We need each other to make this work because no matter what happens, no matter whom we lose in this never ending war; his presence will get me through it. He is as necessary to life as air itself but without him I would die. It was truly as simple as that.

**72.) Food**

Maka sat at the table, slightly disgusted, as Soul practically inhaled the food she had cooked when she got back from a meister only mission she'd been on for a week. Her own plate had been pushed to the side since she no longer felt like eating it.

When the weapon's vermillion eyes finally looked up to meet her green ones, she grimaced.

Soul had a trail of gravy going down his cheek and streaks of potatoes in random places from where he'd so obviously missed his mouth. The meister sighed. When did her best friend turn into Black Star?

"Soul, what are you doing?" The bewildered girl finally asked when Soul began licking his fingers, a habit he'd picked up from Blair. He turned toward Maka, his features unashamed, though a faint trace of sheepishness could be found in his soul wavelength.

"I like your food." She gawked.

"So you inhale it?" He shrugged in response before getting up to rinse of his spotless plate.

"Maka, just take it as a compliment. I lived with the best food money can buy for years, but I like your food better." To her horror, the blonde found herself blushing at his statement, and the razor toothed teen across from her smirked.

"What's wrong Maka? Is it too hot in here? You seem a bit… flushed." Maka didn't know when he'd done it but now Soul was behind her. Very close behind her. As the ashen haired boy spoke, Maka could feel his warm breath wash over her throat. She shuddered.

"O-oh really?" Maka whispered, her voice a bit deeper than normal. She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Thanks. About the food, I mean." Then, as if she'd spoken the magical words, Soul was away from her and the warm tingling that had been running through her spine ceased.

"My pleasure." Only the sly glint in his eyes showing what he truly referred to.

**73.) Fall**

It was times like this that made Maka feel that no matter how fast she ran it would never be fast enough. It had been one hell of a day. Personally, Maka Albarn lived for the heart-pumping action of a good pre-kishin fight, but now it was too real. They could die here.

The Kishin was loose and she and Soul could die. The meister jumped again, barely making in this time. Were the roofs getting further away from each other or was that just her? The small girl's breaths came out raspy and quick. They'd been running for too long now and slowly, but surely, the monster was catching up to them.

Maka could feel Soul nudging her to do something else, anything else, but what she was doing, and the exhausted girl wanted to scream "_What else!" _because she truly had no idea what else there was to do but run.

He stayed silent after that.

A stone was on the ground. She noticed it all of a second before she tripped on it, causing her to topple to the floor. At this point she was pretty much over all of this. Ready to just call it quits and hope her death was quick. Then she thought of Soul. What would happen to _him_ if she were to die? All of the blood and the cuts and the pain, she could deal with. But his?

"Get up Maka!" Soul shouted, a desperate tone in his voice, when she didn't move to get up from the ground. A sob escaped her lips as the raw wounds rubbed against the dirty concrete roof of whatever building they happened to be on. Maka knew that she was damning them; her weakness was going to be the death of them.

Her arms were jelly and, when it became clear that the blonde girl couldn't get up herself, the weapon disappeared and for a moment Maka panicked. Would he abandon her there? Leave his meister to her sad unfortunate death, if only to save himself? Even then, Maka found that she could not hate him, resent him for doing so. If she were to die, then the fact that e lived would be a victory in itself.

His blood wouldn't be on her hands again.

But then he was back. Soul lifted Maka into his arms, cradling her small form protectively. Rather than the usual smirk or grin his expression was more tender than usual. "We can't give up just yet." He whispered, squeezing her hand gently. Then his game face was back, the weapon hopping down from the building to the dark streets of Death City. Maka just closed her eyes, taking in Soul's warmth. He was right; she couldn't give up yet. There was too much left for her to do before she died. She glanced back up at her partner's determined face. Too much to say.

**74.) Stars**

Tsubaki walked around slowly, enjoying the atmosphere. The party they'd all been forced to attend was for incoming Meisters and Weapons to get a head start on meeting possible partners. So far she hadn't had much luck though. Everyone was nice, especially a girl named Maka that she'd chatted for a while with, but nobody seemed quite suited to her.

"Hello my people! Bow down to your God! The almighty BlackSta-"A boy with wild electric blue hair and an uncommonly bright smile yelled before being knocked unconscious by a slim, yet tall boy with captivatingly molten gold eyes.

"Shut up, you asymmetrical idiot." The same guy said before walking away from the boy, two girls flanking his sides. Tsubaki gasped and made her way over to where the exchange had taken place, worried about the blue-haired teen's welfare. When the weapon reached him he was slumped against the stage, limbs bent at awkward angles. Being the motherly person she was, Tsubaki righted him before planting herself on the floor. Obviously he wasn't waking up anytime soon so she might as well settle in for the wait. The main question on the girl's mind though was why exactly she was sitting there, next to a boy she doesn't even know. Even after a good thirty minutes or so of pondering the issue the only reasonable conclusion she was able to come up with was that she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Yep. That was definitely it.

"Why are you here?" Tsubaki jumped, startled by the voice. She turned to her right. He was up, his olive eyes boring into her chocolate ones.

"W-what do you mean? You were unconscious. How could I just leave you here like that?" Tsubaki questioned him, almost annoyed at the stranger for thinking so lowly of her. He scoffed, looking around the room.

"Everyone else does. Why should you care? You don't even know me." The suddenly quiet boy stated sullenly. All of his formerly cocky demeanor was gone, only to be replaced with a boy who was all too alone in the world.

"I'm Tsubaki." She smiled, praying that he would return it. Her heart felt too heavy while looking at his slumped form and downcast features. To her relief, his eyes flashed to her face, before smiling a thousand-watt smile back at her.

"Black Star." He answered, taking her hand and shaking it. There was something there, in the way he held her. Tsubaki just knew that he had to be her partner. Even if he was a bit obnoxious and had the brightest blue hair she had ever seen. He also had the most amazing smile and somehow, she couldn't picture herself with anyone but him.

"Nice to meet you."

**75.) Air**

Soul stared out the window, a sullen expression on his face. The rain wasn't stopping. It was been over a week of him debating whether or not to fly back to Death City. As of that day, December 21, it had officially been four years since he'd been back.

As soon as the weapon reached Death Scythe status he was called into Lord Death's chambers to be briefed on a mission.

"_Pack your bags and say your goodbyes. Central HQ needs you to check out some disturbing instances and eliminate the source before it begins to spread insanity. You leave in one week."_

Central Headquarters was in Manhattan.

Of course Maka had been upset. She had tried hard to hide it but he knew the blonde bookworm better than she did herself. The two of them being together was as natural as breathing. He'd resented his position then, just as he does now, and even considered revoking it. Any title that separated him from Maka, the only person he'd ever felt himself with, wasn't welcome in his book.

"_Go. You're a Death Scythe now, Soul. You have responsibilities that take you places I can't go." Maka whispered, an accepting tone in her low voice. I gawked at her. Had she gone mad!_

"_How can you say that Maka! You're my meister and I'm your weapon! What's going to happen if I leave? Are you going to replace me! What if you get hurt or-" I stopped, my voice cracking. My throat felt so constricted. Tears slid down my cheeks easily because Maka would never judge me. Never._

_She crossed the expanse of the small room, which had felt like miles between us, not stopping until she was directly in front of me with her hands in mine. They were so familiar. Whether it be in combat or while lazing on the couch her hands had always fit so perfectly within mine. _

"_I don't want to leave you." I breathed. She offered me a weak smile._

"_I'll be fine. We can still keep in touch through letters and I'll visit as soon as I graduate." Maka said, her grip on my hands becoming tighter with every word. "I'm really going to miss you, you know?" she stated, voice cracking as she let out a sob. I lowered my head, pulling the vulnerable girl closer to me._

_Why was life so cruel?_

"_I'll miss you too." I love you too…_

**76.) When?**

It was hard to tell when he started seeing her less as the overachieving bookworm who was too violent for her own good and more as _his_ overachieving bookworm who was too violent for her own good. Soul had always been a somewhat possessive person but it seemed that whenever Maka was concerned the natural instinct to protect what was his rose.

Exponentially.

She had brought it up a few times without even knowing it. Whenever she complained about no guys liking her or why the only person willing to work with her for class projects seemed to be Soul. He was guilty of all of those things. Though his conscience was anything but that. She was his and he had the right to protect her.

As long as he knew how to play the game, and Maka stayed oblivious, Soul would always come out the winner.

**77.) He**

I watched from a small crack in my door as Mother and Father fought. It was over something called a weapon and the word disown was thrown around a lot. When they began to resort to violence I quickly shut my door.

What could the two possibly be fighting about? What sort of weapon was dangerous enough to have to be hidden away so precariously? Somehow, I had a feeling that Wes would know but I felt a chill run down my spine at the thought of asking him. The small hole I'd made in my door seemed almost ominous now and I turned away from it.

I hope I never find out.

Slowly I walked over to my piano. I wasn't quite good on the instrument yet, at least that's what Mother says, and even though my skill on guitar was unparalleled I chose to sit down on my cherry oak bench to practice the piano. Maybe, if I got better, they wouldn't disown me as well.

**78.) Work**

Maka Albarn sat at her desk slowly grading the tests her class had turned in that day. Not one person had actually done well on it yet and she was over half way through the stack. Some may say she is hard on her students but she simply believes in holding them to a higher standard.

The students hate her all the same.

She set down the papers, pushing herself as far away from them as possible. The terrible scores were actually beginning to make her head hurt. It was a sad thing, but instead of ignoring the throbbing like usual, the green-eyed teacher took some medicine. She didn't need any extra stress today. The young meister took out her phone, in desperate need of a break, only to be greeted with a message that her phone always made sure to show her that day every year.

"_December 21: Soul's Departure"_

Maka snapped it closed. Like she didn't already know that! She still remembered the day he left. It was the last time she saw him; exactly four years from that very day. The worst part was that she couldn't blame it on him. His job was to help Lord Death, even if that meant leaving her alone for four whole years.

It was hard _not_ to miss him.

For so long Soul was her encouragement. She had to be a better technician for Soul. She needed to learn the material in school so that he would have someone to teach it to him later. She absolutely had to be the best she could so that he wouldn't leave her for some bimbo like her father. (Even if she was underdeveloped!) In the end, none of her efforts mattered though. In fact, they aided in their separation.

"_It's cold." I stated bluntly. Snow covered every inch of the ground and the chilly breeze made the hairs on my neck stand on edge. Soul scooted a bit closer to me. Whether it be in a futile attempt at warmth or to make the most of our last moments together, I didn't know._

_We sat in silence at the otherwise empty train station. All of our friends had bid their farewells the previous day but I refused to let Soul sit out here alone, no matter how horrible the weather._

"_Do you remember that time when you and Black Star raided Papa's alcohol cabinet?" I asked him suddenly. Soul's eyes shifted from whatever he'd been staring at to me, his expression a bit perplexed. _

"_Back in tenth grade?" He inquired, a ghost of a smile on his thin lips. I squeezed his hand._

"_Yeah! Then you brought all of it back to our apartment and threw a party. I didn't want any, but after Black Star called me a 'typical goody-two shoes' I gave in." soul groaned in remembrance._

"_Then you two had a shot drinking contest. Black Star passed out on the floor and you were so smashed afterward that you were grinding with Ox to the song Love Game." I made a disgusted grunt. Eww, disgusting much! Soul smiled. "At least I know that he won't be messing with you while I'm gone." Soul stated with a dark glint in his eye._

_After knowing him so long, it was obvious that I was better off not asking why. I didn't have the time anyway, since suddenly the weight of our situation was once again on our shoulders. Soul was leaving. In less than twenty minutes the train would take him away from me. I may not see him for months… or years and my heart ached at the thought. _

_What would I do without him?_

_I heard a loud screeching and without looking for the train, I knew our time was up. Apparently Soul did too because he got up and pulled me into his embrace._

"_Please don't do anything reckless while I'm away. I can't stress this enough Maka, I don't know what I would do if you were hurt while I was thousands of miles away." I just nodded silently. _

"_Promise?" Soul said, unable to let the subject go. I took his pinky with mine and let a small smile show on my face._

"_Promise." He looked relieved. Was I really that much of a trouble maker? Either way, as he tried to pull away I felt sad. He was really leaving me and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. There was one thing though that I had to say before he left. I had put it off too ling as it was and there was no way I could risk waiting until he came back._

_I held his sleeve as Soul turned to the train, for the engineer was practically glaring at us, and he looked at me questioningly._

"_I love you." I whispered to him just as the whistle went off. He looked from me to the train before grabbing all of his stuff and shooting me a sad look. As the lithe weapon hopped onto the now moving train I waved until I could see him no more._

_I never did get a reply. _

**79.) Independence**

Death the Kid always thought that he'd be alone. Not once did he think, "I'm going to have friends one day". Humans were all either unbearably obnoxious or asymmetrical scum. He didn't need their companionship.

Kid did, however need a weapon, which was the first step on the road to his imminent downfall. Thousands of different weapons were brought before him, but none of them quite fit his standards. They needed to be less… one-sided. So the meister continued searching until he one day he found two girls, almost dead, in a dark alley. And when one of them transformed into a demon gun, well he was ecstatic.

He always was an odd one.

The next interaction he had with humans was at the extracurricular activities board. As he walked up with his new weapons, Patti and Liz, there was one girl there. For a moment he was surprised, (Weren't they supposed to be in class?) but once he got over his initial shock Death the Kid continued scanning until he found a mission perfectly suited for his team. Just as she did.

"Sorry!" Maka had said, though her hand remained on the paper, directly beneath mine.

"Yes, excuse me." I coughed out, actually quite embarrassed. Slowly the two of us both put our hands down to our sides, unsure of how to proceed. That was when I finally got the chance to take in her appearance. The girl had the most amazing face, with a pigtail gracing each side of it, and as I traveled downwards I finally came to a conclusion.

She was perfectly symmetrical.

I had to get to know her! She was a rarity among their race!

"Maka Albarn." She said suddenly, sticking out her hand. I had no idea why her hand was in my face so I assumed it was some sort of formality among their kind. When in Rome, right? I took her hand.

"Hello, my name is Death the Kid, but please call me Kid." I said, Patty cackling in the background. The girl called Maka smiled.

"Oi, Maka! You done yet?" A voice called from down the hall. We both turned toward the boy before Maka gave me a sheepish look.

"That's my partner, Soul, um you can just keep the mission okay?" Then she turned away from me and ran over to her partner, muttering about him being loud.

The rest just fell into place from there. Once he started school at Shibusen Maka introduced him to all of her friends. He even recognized a few of them like the famous musician from the Evans family and the annoying kid from that party a while back.

He didn't know how it happened, but he actually had friends. Real human friends and suddenly that wasn't a bad thing.

**80.) Encryption **

To whomever it may concern,

We have your beloved meister. Oh was she a joy to take! Sorry about the mess but she wasn't exactly willing. The girl is in wonderfully capable hands though! We have tons of witches to take care of her and electric fences to ensure she doesn't escape. I'm sure you appreciate our efforts.

If you do happen to want the annoying girl back though, we are willing to trade her for a certain someone. No, not Black Star because _nobody_ would capture _that_ chatterbox; bring us Death the Kid. He is actually worth something and, since time is money, we've put a time limit on this little game. You have three days to find us and deliver the prodigy or your beloved meister dies, Soul Eater.

P.s. Thanks for the ramen

Sincerely,

Your Worst Nightmare

* * *

**A/N- Wow…I just pictured Soul running over to the pantry after reading that and screaming "No! Not the ramen!" Lol. **

**Anyway, I really want to finish this story soon! I liked most of the vignettes this chapter, they were waaaaay longer than usual! This chapter was almost 4000 words total:O Also, I'm planning on turning some of the vignettes from this story in general into oneshots and expanding on them so if you have any requests ask away! If post one that you specifically asked for then I'll dedicate it to you:) **

**Peace, ****Ravenn ._. ?~~(He wants you to review...) **


End file.
